Building structures that are tightly sealed permit very little, if any, air flow, therefore, permitting polluted air and gases to accumulate therein. However, it is desirable that such polluted air and gases be allowed to escape or be withdrawn even while the structure is closed and tightly sealed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a ventilator system to vent polluted air and gases from buildings and the like and to provide for replacement of the vented air with clean filtered air.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a ventilator system with a filtering means which will effectively trap unpleasant odors, pollutants, and particulates while permitting air flow through the ventilator system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a ventilator system which will permit filtered air to enter a tightly closed compartment and also permit polluted air and gases to be exhausted from the compartment.
It is still a further object to provide such a ventilator system in which the means for exhausting the air and gases from the enclosed compartment is powered by solar energy.